


The Unsent Messages

by anonixey



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonixey/pseuds/anonixey
Summary: Sebuah pesan muncul di tangan Seungsik, tepat saat ia meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu."384 hari lagi sampai ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh satu. Sejun nggak sabar ketemu kamu, soulmate! :D"
Relationships: Im Sejun & Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> an entry to #imsumlog #marchlogin
> 
> cerita ini terinspirasi dari adanya website theunsentproject.com, sebuah website berisi kumpulan pesan untuk cinta pertama yang tak tersampaikan.

**The Unsent Messages**

**The Unsent Mess**

**The Unsent M**

**The Unsen**

**The Uns**

**Th**

_Selamat datang di theunsentmessages.com_

_Kamu punya pesan yang tak mampu disampaikan? Jangan biarkan perasaanmu menguap dan hilang begitu saja. The Unsent Messages adalah solusinya! Website ini berisi kumpulan pesan yang tidak bisa kamu kirimkan ke seseorang. Boleh ke cinta pertama, teman, mantan kekasih, atau bahkan calon pengantin orang––oops!_

_Tekan tombol di bawah ini untuk mengirim pesan_

**[ kirim pesan ]**

  
  



	2. D-384

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apa rasanya, Sik?”
> 
> “Geli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an entry to #imsumlog #marchlogin

**_\- 384 hari menuju ulang tahun Sejun -_ **

Seungsik tahunya kebebasan dengan dasar tanggung jawab akan sepenuhnya dia dapatkan ketika menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun. Selain itu, dia nggak begitu peduli, sih. Seungsik pun sebenarnya sudah nggak tinggal sama orangtuanya sejak umurnya delapan belas, ia menyewa apartemen murah dekat kampus dengan teman satu jurusan. Jadi, ia berpikir nggak akan ada hal besar yang berubah dalam hidupnya.

Sampai sebuah pesan dari seseorang bernama Sejun muncul di tangannya. Seketika, sebuah lampu imajiner keluar dari kepala, mengingatkan Seungsik dengan satu perubahan besar dalam hidup yang selalu dialami semua orang saat usia mereka dua puluh satu. _Soulmate_ , teman jiwa, kawan sehidup semati–– _katanya_.

“Apa yang _soulmate_ kamu pikirkan tentang kamu, bakal muncul di tangan waktu usiamu dua puluh satu.” kalimat yang diutarakan kakak Seungsik dulu langsung terputar dalam kepala.

Tepat saat lilin terakhir di atas kuenya padam dan jarum panjang pada jam dinding bergerak ke angka satu, pesan tersebut muncul perlahan-lahan. Awalnya berwarna merah dengan aksen oranye dan kuning seperti api, kemudian meninggalkan tulisan dengan warna hitam pekat seperti tinta spidol papan tulis yang baru diisi.

“Apa rasanya, Sik?”

“Geli.”

“Kayak dikelitikin?”

Seungsik mengangguk sebagai respon atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chan, teman sekamarnya. Chan yang penasaran ikut melihat tangan Seungsik yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh empunya. Tidak ada apa-apa.

“Kok gue nggak lihat apa-apa, Sik?”

“Kata kakak gue,” Seungsik merenung sebentar, mencoba merakit kembali informasi terkait teman jiwa yang pernah kakaknya beri tahu, “cuma kita yang bisa lihat pesan dari si _soulmate_.”

Dihiraukannya Chan yang masih menatap tangannya dengan wajah penasaran, Seungsik sibuk memikirkan orang seperti apakah yang menjadi teman jiwanya.

> _“384 hari lagi sampai ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh satu. Sejun nggak sabar ketemu kamu, soulmate! :D”_

Namanya Sejun, dan dia 384 hari lebih muda dari Seungsik. 


	3. D-123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sejun lapar banget, pengin makan samyang. Kamu lapar, nggak?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an entry to #imsumlog #marchlogin

**_123 hari menuju ulang tahun Sejun_ **

Di awal-awal Seungsik baru menginjak usia dua puluh satu, tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa dengan reaksi yang timbul saat kalimat yang  _ soulmate- _ nya pikirkan muncul di tangan. Ada sensasi menggelitik yang akan muncul dan membuat tubuh meremang setelahnya. Parahnya lagi, Sejun suka memikirkan Seungsik di tengah malam, yang mana membuat Seungsik jadi terbangun karenanya. Entah di belahan bumi mana Sejun tinggal. Namun, jika ia masih berada dalam satu zona waktu yang sama dengan Seungsik, mungkin dia akan mendapat pelajaran dari Seungsik karena sudah membuatnya terjaga. 

> _ “Sejun lapar banget, pengin makan samyang. Kamu lapar, nggak?” _

Pukul dua pagi. Tepat pukul dua dini hari.

Tangan Seungsik memijat kepala. Dia baru saja tidur nggak sampai satu jam yang lalu karena mengerjakan laporan magang yang  _ deadline _ -nya maju beberapa minggu. Disandarkannya punggung pada kepala tempat tidur. Sekalinya terjaga, meskipun sangat ngantuk, Seungsik akan susah untuk tidur kembali. 

> _ "Aku stress banget ga bisa tau kamu lagi mikir apa!!! Aku pengin cepat-cepat 21 tahun!!" _

“Dikata aku nggak stress, apa?” Mata terpejam merasakan sakit kepala yang tidak kunjung berhenti, ditambah suhu pendingin ruangan yang rendah membuat Seungsik menggigil dan menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya. “Nggak bisa kasih tahu kamu jam tidur aku?”

Seungsik melirik kalender di atas nakas sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Ada beberapa tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah serta keterangan tentang mengapa hari tersebut ditandai. Mungkin Seungsik harus memasukkan tanggal ulang tahun Sejun di sini supaya ia bisa menghitung hari kapan bisa menegurnya yang hobi bikin Seungsik terjaga tengah malam. 

Sejun lebih muda 384 hari dari Seungsik. Dibukanya halaman kalender bulan April, ditelusurinya satu-satu hingga mendapatkan tanggal yang sepertinya ulang tahun Sejun kalau Seungsik nggak salah hitung. 

Tanggal empat bulan Mei. Seratus dua puluh tiga hari terhitung dari sekarang.

> _ "D-123 to my birthday!!! D-123 to see you!!” _

“Lucu.” bisik Seungsik pada dirinya sendiri, lama-lama rasa kesalnya berkurang.

Seungsik jadi membayangkan sendiri seperti apa sosok  _ soulmate _ -nya. Seberapa besar kah energi yang anak itu punya? Ia selalu terlihat bersemangat setiap memikirkan Seungsik. 

“Sampai ketemu 123 hari lagi, Sejun.”

  
  



End file.
